


Love Is Stronger

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ella Enchanted, Ella Enchanted AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Logic/Morality - Freeform, M/M, Prince/Anxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: An Ella Enchanted AUThe room, it was beautiful. Anxiety's fingers were linked with Roman's, and he couldn't pull them free, but he wanted to. He wanted to run away. Far away, away from Roman.Roman, who was tugging him through the door, into The Room of Mirrors. A room of beautiful mirrors and vines, of flowers and shining reflections, a room of memories and tradition and love.A room that would soon be where Prince died.





	Love Is Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ella Enchanted AU :) If you don't know what Ella Enchanted is about, basically Anxiety has been cursed to do whatever anybody tells him to do, and the king told him to kill Prince.

The room, it was beautiful. Anxiety's fingers were linked with Roman's, and he couldn't pull them free, but he wanted to. He wanted to run away. Far away, away from Roman.

Roman, who was tugging him through the door, into The Room of Mirrors. A room of beautiful mirrors and vines, of flowers and shining reflections, a room of memories and tradition and love.

A room that would soon be where Prince died.

Anxiety couldn't stop crying.

****

He knew Roman was concerned; the royal boy kept casting worried glances over his shoulder at Anxiety, his eyes soft and warm. His gaze reassuring, promising, full of love, but all it served was to make Anxiety cry harder, pressing one hand against his eyelids in a fruitless attempt to stop the tears escaping. He couldn't do this.

He had to do this.

He didn't want to do this.

He had no choice.

He hated himself, he hated the king, he hated his curse, he hated what would happen at the stroke of midnight, he hated what was happening now, he hated everything. Killing Prince would be the worst thing he had ever done, and Anxiety was wishing that he could die instead. The kingdom needed Roman, Anxiety needed Roman, Prince just- Prince just couldn't die!

Yet the concealed dagger burned ice cold, it felt so heavy it was dragging Anxiety down, and it emanated with malice and evil. It signified what Anxiety was going to do, it was proof that he had no choice, he couldn't control the future, how helpless he was.

Tears dripped onto the floor, reflected a hundred times by a circle of mirrors.

****

Prince gently lead him up onto a small stone platform in the centre of the room, and he was looking imploringly into Anxiety's eyes, hands warm and words soft, loving, hopeful, and oh god, how could Anxiety ever kill him? He loved Roman. He loved Roman. Prince was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was going to ruin it all, take the one important thing on Earth and destroy it, dim the one light that shone bright in this dark world.

Drip, drip, drip, more tears, more mirrors, more evidence of what Anxiety had to do.

And now Prince was bending down, crouching, he was on one knee and please no, no no no, this was really happening, Anxiety couldn't do this!

"Anx." Roman took a deep breath, and smiled up at the darkly dressed boy, who tried to contain his tears. "Anxiety, will you marry me?" He looked so hopeful, and so in love, that it broke Anxiety's heart.

And yet, even though he knew the question had been coming, had expected it and braced himself for it, Anxiety was still stunned. Still blown away by the fact that Prince loved him back. And even though Anxiety still had tears sliding down his cheeks, his lips involuntarily turned up into a whisper of a smile, because for a second he forgot. Forgot what was about to happen. He was just swept up in the flood of wonder and amazement and love.

Then the clock struck twelve.

****

Immediately the smile was torn off his face, eyes widening and filling rapidly with tears, breathing coming quicker with panic as he felt the familiar pull, the irresistible tug, the force that moved his hand behind his back without his control and gripped the dagger.

"No, no no, no!" Was all Anxiety could sob, fingers trembling around the handle of the blade as he tried desperately to resist.

"No? What? Anxiety, I- I don't understand." Prince sounded so lost, so confused so hurt and broken-hearted, but Anxiety could barely breathe through his panic and cries, could barely see through the blur of tears as he realised that this was it, he was about to kill Prince and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Why, w- what is it? Is it my politics? Your family?" The clock was still chiming, counting down the moments until Anxiety had to stab Roman.

"B- because those things aren't important, what's important is what is in our hearts." Prince had stood up, was cupping Anxiety's face and gazing into his eyes, hopeful and hurt and pleading. Anxiety couldn't help but stare back, gaze full of sorrow and apologies and grief. "For our love is strong, and we can conquer anything!" Prince promised, voice hushed and careful, eyes glittering. Anxiety tried to take a deep breath, and push back the tears.

"I do love you, Ro." His voice broke as he realised that those might be his last words to the Prince. Roman's face cleared with relief, and a small sheen of happy tears and relief shone in his eyes. He'd been afraid Anxiety didn't love him back. Anxiety sobbed. Prince still didn't know why Anx was crying, but he pulled the boy into a hug, pressing his face into the darker boy's neck. Anxiety's entire body was shaking. The hug... the hug made it so much easier for Anxiety's arm to position itself directly above Roman's back, the wicked edge of the gleaming blade poised directly over where Prince's heart would be.

****

Anxiety sobbed as he stared at the blade, at his own hand moving it. He listened to the chime of the clock, saw how much his hand was shaking as he tried desperately to move the dagger away from the man he loved. He fought. For the first time in a long time, he truly fought against his curse.

He could not stab Roman, he wouldn't! His hand shook wildly, light reflecting off the trembling blade onto the mirrors surrounding them. He fought, he fought so hard against it; he couldn't kill the man he loved. It was heart against magic, but his hand was slowly creeping closer to Prince's back, and he couldn't stop it, he wasn't strong enough!

Anxiety sobbed and tore his gaze away from the blade, not wanting to have to look when it plunged into Roman's heart. And he saw himself in a mirror.

****

He saw the tears slipping down his cheeks, saw Prince's arms wrapped around him, saw Roman's head on his shoulder, how his eyes were closed, saw how wildly the dagger was shaking as Anxiety tried to stop, met his own gaze in the mirror. It was unbearable; he felt so guilt. .He couldn't kill someone so innocent, so good, someone who loved Anxiety, the one who Anxiety loved, couldn't kill Roman! But the curse of obedience was forcing him to, and the clock was reaching it's final chimes. He looked away from the mirror, unable to see the picture of what was about to unfold, only to look straight into the next mirror. He was surrounded by the reflection of he and Prince, the image of what he was about to do. He was surrounded, unable to escape the vivid picture of the crime he was about to commit.

Suddenly Anxiety wanted to fight more, fight harder, because he could not watch as he killed Roman, could not stab Prince, couldn't, wouldn't! He would not be obedient any longer! Not when it was this! Not when he had to kill the only person he loved! Not when it was the king, the very man Anxiety had been fighting against for all of his life, the man Anxiety hated more than anything, that was making him do it. He would not!

****

Everything he had ever been told to do slipped into his head in whispers, all the cruelty he had endured from his 'family' and peers, all the horrible things he had done because of the curse, all the times he had tried to fight but given up. Anxiety heard it all, a new one for every time he saw himself in the mirror. This time, could not give up.

Love, he loved Roman too much for that. His mother had always said what was inside him was stronger than the 'gift', but he had never understood, never believed until now. Because the love he felt for Prince was holding his hand back, strengthening his mind and will, helping him fight, fight for the life of the one he loved. He would not kill him!

"I will no longer be obedient." He croaked through his tears, and took a deep, shaky breath. Stronger. "I will no longer be obedient! I WILL NO LONGER BE OBEDIENT!" He yelled. The clock chimed for the final time.

The dagger clattered to the floor.

****

Anxiety gasped and sank to the ground, shaking, eyes wide, gasping for breath. Something inside him had just snapped, something constricting him, something that had been there for so long he'd never even realised it.

"I'm free." He whispered, in shock and awe. He raised his head in amazement. "I don't believe it. I'm free!"

Roman backed away, eyes wide with horror.

"You..." His voice came out as a whisper, and his gaze trailer from the dagger lying on the floor to Anxiety's eyes. "You tried to kill me." He sounded so shocked, so betrayed, so horrified and afraid that more tears immediately sprang to Anxiety's eyes.

"No, no, Roman, I-" The door to the Room of mirrors swirled open, and the king stormed in.

"Guards!" 

****

Immediately a pair of armoured guards strode in, taking Anxiety by his arms and hauling him up.

"Wait, no, Ro please, I can explain, I can explain, please Prince, wait, no, don't!" Anxiety begged, panicking as he was roughly lead out of the room. He was thrown in a tiny, dirty cell, and no matter how loud he called, nobody came to help him.

Anxiety was terrified.

But strangely, not for himself. For Roman. The king's plan hadn't worked, and now Anxiety was free, but that didn't mean anything in terms of saving Prince's life. The king would find another way. Ro was still in danger.

****

Anxiety didn't know how many hours he spent sitting in that cell, but eventually he heard a familiar voice.

"Logan?" He gasped croakily.

"Anxiety?" There was the sound of running, and a moment later Logan sped around the corner.

"Logan! I'm so glad to see you!" Logan unlocked the cell door; somehow he had the keys. A rally of people Anxiety had met on the way were standing behind Logan. 

"I'm glad to see you too, Anx. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, but Roman might not be!" Anxiety grabbed the book. "Show me the king!"

The book flicked open to show the king poisoning Roman's crown.

"We gotta go. Come on, come on guys!" Anxiety yelled, rushing out, the small crowd of ragtag friends following close behind.

****

After that, everything was a blur. They crashed Prince's coronation, fought the guards and everyone trying to stop them, Roman saved his life and they fought together, Anxiety explained in the middle of the battle, and told Prince about everything the king had done, including killing Roman's father. Eventually they made their way up to the stage, where they managed to enrage the king into confessing, well, everything, to everyone in the hall. And then he was stupid enough, blinded by his fury, to put the poisoned crown on his own head.

A second later, the king dropped to the floor, dead.

And Anxiety got to embarrass his step sisters!

****

And then... well, Roman pulled him close, looked into Anxiety's eyes, smiled, and calmly said, "Marry me?"

Anxiety only pretended to think about it for a second. "Now, that I'll do." He smiled, making Prince grin and his eyes sparkle, and pull Anxiety in for a long kiss.

Not long after that, they got married, and on the day of the wedding Anxiety had never, ever been happier. He felt like his heart was going to explode, as he broke away from the kiss with Roman and gazed around the hall, seeing all his friends cheering and smiling for him. Prince, of course, made a cheesy, hopelessly romantic speech, which made Anxiety blush and kiss him quickly.

There was a dance after that, which was surprisingly fun. Anxiety was almost ashamed at the amount of times he smiled and giggled at Roman as they twirled around. He even caught sight of Logan and Patton dancing together!

It had taken a long time, but at last, everything was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
